Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely
by cloudaura
Summary: What if Karma was a famous singer? And what if Amy was her new personal assistant? They have a love at first sight thing. What will happen? How do Shane, Liam, and Lauren fit into the puzzle? Karmy AU love story. Will update ASAP. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Note: This will be told from Karma's POV.

_Early morning, she wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock on the door_

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile_

_It's you they're all waiting for_

_They go…_

_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say…_

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

_Lucky-by Britney Spears_

A New Hope

**Karma's POV:**

Well, this is it Karma. One final show to wrap-up the tour, and then you're free. For now anyway. Before you know it however, they'll have you back at the drawing board writing more songs and then want you to put in some studio time for the next album. Who knew being a popular rockstar would be so time consuming?

Lost in the confusion that is my life currently, I've misplaced my passion for writing and music. It's not important anymore. Not to me, and definitely not to the label. It feels like I've sold my soul to the devil. That the very essence of myself has been sucked into a black hole consuming my heart as well as my feelings. And it sucks, majorly. "It's not fair." I sigh sadly.

I miss my family. I miss Shane, my adorkable gay bff. I miss Lauren, my feisty sidekick. I even miss my boyfriend Liam although that ship is about to sink unfortunately. It's not fair to him for me to keep dragging him along when I'm not honestly all that interested in him anymore. He was fun and exciting when I first met him. He's handsome and persistent, and we always have a great time in each other's company. But once my career took off, we started drifting apart due to my scheduling and distance. Now, I'm numb inside and bored outside. This wasn't what I signed on for, not at all.

I'm always away and busy, and that's not part of the equation for a healthy relationship. So, I'm convinced to break up with him after I go back home. It's best for the both of us. It's tragic really. Is this the life I chose? If it is, then I chose wrong. I'm not in it for the money, the fame, or the lifestyle. I'm in it for the recognition, respect, and acceptance as a legitimate female artist.

Lost in my thoughts, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I respond. The door opens and there stands Cameron. My stage manager. My little Cameron.

"Karma?" He asks.

"Yes Cam. What is it?" I reply irritated while looking at him.

"Umm...it's just...well…" He stutters.

"Jeez, just spit it out already." I growl. I'm quickly losing my patience with this kid.

"Thenewgirlishere." He mumbles.

"Huh?" I ask, not catching the rambling.

"The new girl. You know the one Lauren suggested you hire as your new assistant? Her step sister?" He answers.

Damn. That's right. I nearly forgot that Shane had hired a new personal assistant per Lauren's request of course. Step sister ehh? This should be interesting.

"Send her in for introductions." I tell him.

"Will do ma'am. By the way, ten minutes 'till showtime." He adds.

"Thanks Cameron. This shouldn't take long. I'm almost finished. You're dismissed." I command.

He gently closes the door and I hear faint whispering. No doubt, he's allowing the chick passage into my inner sanctum as I like to call it.

The door opens, and I turn my head. I'm stunned. In front of me has to be one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. With her silky, natural blonde hair, piercing hazel eyes, and warm smile. I think I'm in love. "Crap." I mutter under my breath.

If the girl noticed, she didn't comment on it. Instead of making the situation more awkward, I get up from my chair and walk over to her.

"I'm Karma." I say.

"I'm Amy." She replies.

Amy. What a simple, yet sweet name.

We shake hands. I instantly feel a jolting spark between us. Just from that one touch. A connection. A friendship. I wonder if she felt it too?

"I know I only got this job through Shane via Lauren's recommendation, but I appreciate the opportunity and I won't let you down. I promise." She rambles.

Aww, how cute. And she has dimples as well. "Glad to hear it." I smile.

Yep, I know you won't let me down because I won't let you. I think in that simple moment of interaction, I regained a part of myself that I thought was scattered to the winds, never to return. I think I found it again. My muse. My inspiration. 'Thank you Lauren,' I silently pray.

The End….Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Same situation as chapter 1, but with Amy's thoughts on their fated first encounter before, during, and after.

_In a perfect world, _

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world,_

_We're create our own_

_I may not be brave, or strong, or smart,_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are here beside me_

_Love Will Find A Way-Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (performed by Diana Ross)_

Love Story

**Amy's POV:**

Ok, ok. Breathe Amy. Take a deep breath. Don't have a panic attack. It's not like you're getting ready to meet one your favorite singers. Stop fangirling Amy. I hope I get this job. When Lauren said she was friends with the leader singer of Caustik- Karma Ashcroft, I almost didn't believe her. She had to call Karma to prove it. Anyway, here I am. Waiting for an escort to her room. I've never felt so nervous in my life. Lauren put in contact with Shane, Caustik band manager and I was shocked when he said he would agree to hire me if Karma said yes.

They must be more desperate than I realize. Or maybe Karma is a tough client to please. I mean she is a rockstar, so she probably has high demands of her personal assistant. I hope I don't end up making an ass of myself in front of her since I'm so starstruck with charisma, talent, and beauty. You could say I have a crush on her, but there's no way in hell she swings that way. I mean she is dating Liam Booker, a successful actor. Compared to him, I might as well be no name nobody. It sucks. Unrequited love. But, I'll have to put my feelings aside and deal with it when I cross that bridge.

Anyway, as I'm sitting on a chair backstage, I see a short, young man fastly approaching me.

"You Amy?" He asks me. "Yes. Are you Cameron?" I ask in return. "Yep, Karma is ready to see you. Follow me." He beckons me to follow. I silently comply and we head to her dressing room. We stop at the door and he knocks on the door. After a brief conversation I can barely hear, he closes the door, and whispers to me, "Good luck. She's in a mood, but you're a nice girl, so you'll probably be ok. Break a leg." He winks, and leaves me be.

Here goes nothing. I open the door and there she is sitting in her chair. I'm blown away by how gorgeous she is up close. Between the deep, chocolate eyes to the luscious brown-auburn hair to the slightly pouty lips. I'm in awe and I just stare at her like a moron. I maintain one shred of composure to keep me from drooling like a lovesick teenager.

Oh dear! She's coming closer. Be cool, Amy, be cool. Stay calm and take a deep breath.

"I'm Karma." She says, introducing herself.

"I'm Amy." I quickly reply.

We shake hands, and I instantly feel a jolting shock. I wonder if she felt it to? Maybe, given the way she's checking me out. I don't know though, I've always been bad at reading the signs. Probably why I'm still single, that or I fall for the wrong person. I don't think the latter is the case this time. It feels right, a connecting moment between us.

Before I can stop myself, I blurt out without thinking, "I know I only got this job through Shane via Lauren's recommendation, but I appreciate the opportunity and I won't let you down. I promise." I ramble with a tiny, quiet mumble thrown in.

Oh crap! Now I've done it. Way to go Amy. Great job freaking her out. I sigh.

"Glad to hear it." She replies while smiling at me.

Whoa! Does that mean I got the job? And as far as Liam Booker is concerned, damn. I hope they don't work out. Does that make me a terrible person? Maybe, but I want Karma now too. I'll fight tooth and nail for her affection as well. I always assumed love stories were an illusion in fairy-tales and other works of fiction created to provide false hope to people. Boy, was I mistaken. I thought I wasn't a believer in true love or love at first sight, but locking gazes with Karma changed my mind. I'm so glad I was proven wrong. 'Thank you Lauren,' I silently pray.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: About two weeks after the previous chapters take place. Alternates between Karma and Amy's perspective. This chapter involves the girls' first date, well not the actual date yet. Just their feelings about the date in general. Extremely short chapter even with the lyrics. Given the mood I set with the previous chapters and their personalities, I figured they most reminded me of Troy and Gabriela. And this song is the one I chose to continue the chapter theme. Anyway, enjoy! :)

_And right here tonight,_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now, lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new_

_Start of Something New-High School Musical 2 (performed by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens)_

Start of Something New

**Karma's POV:**

_Livin' in my own world,_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance_

_I know something has changed,_

_Never felt this way…_

Boy, oh boy. Tonight's the night. The night of my first date with Amy. And I've never been more nervous in my life, and I make a living singing and performing in front of thousands of fans. That is a cakewalk compared to being intimate with someone. I mean, when Liam and I were together, he always took the lead. But now, since I technically asked Amy out first, it's my responsibility to take control and show her a good time. Man, I hope she enjoys my surprise. I really want this to work. I feel like this is the start of something new. I'm really into Amy, and the feelings are mutual, so, don't blow it Karma. Or you're never forgive yourself and you'll go back to being that shell of person who is tossed around like a rag doll and used only for other's personal gain. Please God, help me out. Please?

**Amy's POV:**

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart,_

_To all the possibilities_

_I know something has changed,_

_Never felt this way…_

Holy cow! What time is it? Crap! Karma will be here in less than an hour. Jeez, chill Amy. Chill, it'll be ok. Remain calm. Just find your purse and pick out shoes to match your dress. Damn! I don't know what to wear. Heels? No flats! No, I got it! I'll wear a pair of my chucks just in case we'll end up doing some walking. I want to be comfortable on our date. Date! I can't believe it! I'm going on a date with a rockstar! Not just any rockstar, but my idol and a chick I've had a crush on for many years. Man, this by far, with the exception of being Karma's personal assistant, is one of greatest things that has happened to me in my miniscule life. Don't screw it up Amy. Just be yourself, that's who she's attracted to. Please God, help me out. Please?

To Be Continued…

_Now who'd ever thought that…_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by side_

_This could be the start of something new _


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Ch.4, Amy's and Karma's date. No POV.

* * *

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The biggest scene in my heart here's a space,_

_But now you're home_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell ya baby, _

_It was easy comin' back into you,_

_Once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror,_

_My mirror starin' back at me,_

_Starin' back at me_

_We're making two reflections into one_

_Mirrors-by Justin Timberlake (produced by Timbaland)_

Mirrors

"Hey beautiful." Karma flirts.

"Hey yourself." Amy smiles.

"You ready to go?" Karma asks.

"Absolutely." Amy replies.

"Good. shall we proceed?" Karma asks.

"Yep." Amy answers before closing her front door and grasping Karma's hand.

They walk hand in hand down the path to Karma's car. Karma opens the door for Amy before heading over to the driver's side. They begin driving away.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asks.

"It's a surprise." Karma answers with a smile.

Amy smiles in return and they both sit in a comfortable silence, not saying much of anything besides small talk. Eventually, they reached their destination. Karma got out and escorted Amy to the shoreline where a beautiful picnic with all the trimmings lay out on the sandy beach. There were flower petals surrounding the basket and on the blanket. Amy gasps in awe.

"This is amazing. You are amazing." Amy emphasizes.

"Really? Thanks, it's something I just pulled together." Karma replies.

"Uh huh, and Lauren had nothing to do with it?" Amy asks.

"Well...maybe she helped...a lot." Karma deadpans, and then suddenly Amy kisses her on the cheek.

"I love it. Let's go." Amy smirks before pulling Karma along. Karma doesn't mind, in fact she's enjoying it. Every moment with Amy. The butterflies in her stomach are fluttering uncontrollably and it makes her feel happy, but nervous as well.

When they reach the blanket, they both sit down and Karma sets up the picnic. Once again, they eat in silence, just being in the moment with each other and feeling the ocean breeze on their faces, hearing the ocean waves crashing against the land, and seeing the beautiful white moon and expansive starless black sky.

"My god, it's beautiful." Amy comments.

"Yes, you are." Karma retorts.

Amy just turns to look at her and clasps her hand before reaching over and kissing her on the cheek again. But, Karma wants more than that, it's not enough anymore. Immediately Karma pulls Amy closes and places a gentle, soft peck on her lips. Amy smiles at the gesture and deepens the kiss. It's magical and passionate, and they both relish in the wonderful experience.

They break apart and just stare at each other, never losing each other's gaze. It's a fantastic thing, true love. Surely nothing can go wrong right? And hopefully there's no trouble in paradise. Unfortunately nothing is never that simple, is it?

To Be Continued...


End file.
